Fairy Tail: Legacies
by MysticKova
Summary: Based on and inspired by the characters and story by Hiro Mashima, Fairy Tail! Set in the year X810, Follow Fairy Tail mage Kova Arnwald and his friends as they overcome many challenges and hardships. While not always seeing eye to eye, Kova and his team will learn the meaning of teamwork and friendship as they continue to work together!
1. Chapter 1 - Kova Arnwald

**Chapter 1 - Kova Arnwald**

In the year X798, there existed a quiet settlement called Meadow Village located in the continent of Alakitasia. The village rested outside the imposing Alvarez Empire in the center of a large meadow, for which it is named. While most of the residents were farmers by trade, there were also merchants, fisherman, blacksmiths, as well as other folk. Life was peaceful and rather simple for the residents of Meadow Village, as no one ever fought one another often. Any and all disputes were resolved rather quickly, and grudges never lasted more than a day, much less an evening.

Near the outer part of the village, rested a small house, in which lived a young boy named Kova Anrwald. Kova was five years old, he had wavy medium length brown hair, kind looking green eyes, and a bright smile. Kova was the first born child to his mother, Ellie Underwood, and his step-father, Leo Underwood, who raised him. He also had an adorable younger sister, four years old Lea Underwood, who was named after her father, Leo. Not much was known of Kova's biological father, only that his name was Goza, and that he died 5 years ago, shortly after Kova was born.

On the morning of April 27th, Kova woke to the sound of his mother calling him for breakfast. The young boy rose from his bed, let out a long yawn, and left the bedroom to join his family. Upon arriving in the dining room, he noticed his step-father and little sister were already awake and ready to eat.

"There he is! Get enough sleep kid?" His step-father , Leo, said when he noticed the child enter.

"Yeah! I slept great!" Kova replied with enthusiasm. Kova's knew Leo wasn't his real father, but he had been married to his mother since he was still a baby of 6 months and saw him as a true father. Leo was a kind individual, not just to them, but to everyone in the village. He was also rather tall, towering over most of the men in the village, although it was no surprise as he was a foreigner from a far off land no one had ever heard of. Leo had arrived several months after Kova's father had been presumed dead after disappearing during a journey just two months after Kova was born. His mother had entered into a state of depression when word had returned of his demise, although Kova was too young to remember. But, when Leo came into their lives, everything changed for the better. When Kova was one year old, Lea was born, and since then, their lives had been filled with limitless joy.

"Big Brother! Good Morning!" Lea exclaimed, visibly cheerful as always. She was a petite girl, with blonde hair that reached down to her shoulders, with big green eyes just like Kova had, which they had inherited form their mother.

"Morning Lea! Did you sleep well!" Kova asked.

"Uh-huh! I had a dream about fairies! They were cute and pretty and flew around everywhere, lighting up the whole world!"

"Wow, fairies? That sounds really cool!"

"It was! I wish I could see real fairies one day!" Lea said.

"Alright kids, that's enough chatter for now, it's time for breakfast! I hope everyone is in the mood for pancakes"! Kova's mother, Ellie, entered from the kitchen with a tray of pancakes which appeared to stack as tall as a tree in the eyes of the children. The kids' eyes lit up, and once the tray was set on the table, everyone said their grace and started chowing down. After eating, Ellie gathered up the tray and everyone's plates, and took them to the kitchen.

"That was great! Thanks Mom!" Kova exclaimed, patting his full belly.

"Yeah! Thank you Mommy!" repeated Lea.

Leo got up from his seat and began to head out the door, "Well, I'm going to head out and get some field work done. I'll see you all later today! Kova, Lea, be good for your mother, alright?"

"We will Dad!" Kova and Lea both replied.

"Take care dear! I love you!" Ellie called out.

"I will! Love you too!" And with that, Leo headed out to begin his work. Such was the life of Kova Arnwald and his small family in his small home of Meadow Village. Several hours passed since Leo left, and Kova and his sister Lea were left to their own devices during the day. They usually enjoyed playing games in their backyard like tag, or hide and seek. Typical kid stuff. It wasn't long before Lea saw something strange in the distance.

"Brother, look!" She said as she pointed to the south of the village. Kova turned and saw a pillar of black smoke, and what appeared to be numerous people dressed in the same uniform.

"Lea, let's go back inside." Kova told his sister. He had a bad feeling about that smoke, and wanted to be safe with his sister. The pair headed back inside the house to tell their mother about what they saw. Just as they finished talking, Leo rushed back inside, slamming the door.

"We need to leave. Now!" He said sternly.

"What is it dear? What's happening?" Ellie asked.

"Trouble. The lookout spotted a large group of bandits racing towards us."

"Mommy? What's going on?" Lea turned her head to look up at the worried mother.

"It'll be alright sweetie. We're just going on a trip. How about we go to the beach?" Ellie reassured her daughter, being careful as to not create a panic. The family started to quickly gather their things. Leo and Ellie packed the essential equipment, food, medicine, bandages, and the like. Kova was placed in charge of packing a change of clothes for everyone, and Lea grabbed her favorite doll, which appeared ragged, as she had it since she was a newborn.

Eventually, Kova started to hear noises. They sounded like explosions, and there was also yelling and screaming. He was starting to get scared. Lea was clueless, but Kova knew what bandits were. He had read storybooks about them, and how they pillaged townsfolk, stealing valuables and killing innocents. Wanting to leave, he finished packing the last of his sisters clothes and rushed downstairs to his family waiting and Leo peering out of the cracked door.

"Okay, the coast is clear. Everyone ready to move?" He looked to his family. Ellie nodded as she was holding Lea in her arms, who was holding her doll as she was being held. Kova has his pack on and also confirmed he was ready.

"Alright. Let's go. Lea, honey? Close your eyes for daddy okay? Don't open them until I say so."

"Yes, Daddy." Lea squeezes her eyes shut, being doubly sure to not open them. With that, Leo picked up Kova and flung the door open and the family of four headed outside.

Once they were all outside, they immediately began to run for the village entrance. Kova could see fire everywhere. People were running everywhere, shouting for each other's friends, and family members. He could also see people lying on the ground, as if they were sleeping, oblivious to the entire situation at hand. Kova saw his neighbor, a man named Will, running with his wife and son. They turned a corner and, in the same moment, the wall next to them collapsed and buried the fleeing family. Kova turned away, not wishing to see anymore of the carnage.

Kova was unsure how much longer it would take to reach the entrance. His father and mother turned many times, stopped on occasion, waiting for something, then they would resume moving. Kova looked around occasionally, and could see the mysterious invaders. They had their faces covered, but they all wore the same emblem on their black cloaks, a red circle, with a black rose in the center. Kova wasn't sure what it meant, maybe they were a band of thieves? He remembered reading about different groups in his books and that they all bore emblems to distinguish themselves.

Finally, the entrance was in sight. "Hurry! We're almost there!" Leo shouted to his wife, who was following closely behind. They began to make a full sprint towards the clearing, quickly closing the distance between themselves, and safety. But they knew that even after eacaping their wrecked home, they would still need to run further. They were getting closer with every step. 30 meters, 20, 10, they were almost there.

Kova looked over his fathers shoulder to see his mother and sister. Ellie has tears in her eyes, wanting to get away from the destruction. Kova stared on as he noticed a quick blur coming as if from nowhere and landing itself in her back. Ellie's eyes shot wide open as she fell down with a yell, throwing Lea to the side so as not to crush her. Leo turned and saw that an arrow was sticking out of her left shoulder blade, blood soaking her shirt, and trickling down her back, and Lea, who was sitting next to her, nudging her arm in an effort to help.

"Ellie! Lea!" Leo yelled. He turned to his side and placed Kova on the ground. He gave the bag of supplies to his son and stared him in the eye.

"Kova, I need you to run as far as you can. Try to reach the forest. I'll find you shortly, but I must go help your mother and sister!" He said with determination.

"But, the forest is haunted! We're not supposed to go near there!" Kova replies.

"I know, but you don't have to go in. Just hide behind the treeeline and wait for us, only come out when you hear my voice. Don't worry, I'll be right there. I Promise."

Kova looked in his fathers eyes and could see tears welling up in them. But he could also see a fire burning. Kova has seen this look many times before, and came to know that it meant that things would turn out fine. Feeling confident, Kova nodded and turned to run towards the forest. He looked back for just a moment to see his father, Leo Underwood, running to his wife and daughter, as the attacker's were beginning to close in on them. Kova was uncertain, due to the smoke in the air, but he thought he could see his father holding fire in his hand.

"Alright boys", called one of the bandits, "you know the rules! Kill the adults, but spare the children! Our employers will pay a handsome sum for any we bring back unharmed!" That was the last thing Kova heard before he heard a mighty roar from his father. Kova looked forward and ran as fast as he could to safety.

After running for what seemed like an eternity, the small boy finally reached the edge of the forest. Kova has heard many tales of this wooden area. The most popular of which was that anyone who had entered would reappear after just a few minutes, with no memory of ever entering. Rumors quickly began to spread until eventually, everyone came to fear the forest, believing it to house ghosts. Many of the older kids would dare each other to enter and try to catch a glimpse of any ghosts, only for them to either chicken out, or reappear in the rare case of anyone who decided to go in.

No one was ever harmed though, so many thought the spirit residing just wanted to be left alone. Kova snapped out of his daydream and quickly hid behind the closest tree. He peered from behind the large pine to see that thankfully, none of the invaders had followed him. However, he did not see his family anywhere. He waited and waited, but no one ever came. He began to worry that maybe something had happened. He could see that the fire that covered his home kept burning and growing.

Hours passed, night had fallen, and finally, Kova could see figures approaching through the dense fog. He had wanted to run out and embrace what he thought was his family, but he remembered what he was told. Only come out when he hears his fathers voice.

"Anyone see anything? Make sure no one got away!" Kova's heart sank as the voice he heard was not one he recognized. He stayed behind the tree and watched on as three black figures were made clear from the fog.

"I don't see anyone. We must have gotten all of them." Said one of the bandits. Kova could not tell any of them apart as they appeared to be of the same size, and they all wore masks.

"No, the man who attacked us cost us a child. But no matter. One child isn't enough to fret over." Said one of the masked figures.

"Who was that guy anyway? He was the only one in that village who could use magic." Asked one of his comrades.

"It doesn't matter now. Although he did take a few of us out, we were able to put him down easy enough. Heh, his woman let out all kinds of nice screams before we finished her off."

Kova froze as he heard those words. Tears welled up in his eyes as the final images of his mother and father appeared in his mind. _How could this be happening? _He whimpered to himself. _Dad said he'd be here with Mom and Lea. He promised me we'd all be okay! _

_ "_Hey, I think I heard something!" One of the bandits turned to the tree where Kova was hiding. Kova clasped his hand around his mouth. He peaked around the tree and saw one of them walking towards his hiding spot. Quickly, he turned away and ran deeper into the forest, using the fog as cover. He didn't hear any shouting so he figured they didn't see him. But he didn't care, he just kept running. Deeper and deeper into the dark woods, ignoring all of the past warnings about what lie ahead.


	2. Chapter 2 - The King of the Forest

**Chapter 2 - The King of the Forest**

Kova continued to run through the forest, never stopping for anything. Eventually, his adrenaline rush began to wear off, and he slowed down until he finally came to a stop. The events of the day and his emotions catching up to him, he crouched down and began to sob.

_Mom, Dad, Lea. Are they really gone? Why? Why did this have to happen? _

Several minutes pass, and the still crying boy hears a noise. It sounds almost like little bells ringing, but quiet. He looks up and stares into the deepest part of the forest.

"Mommy? Daddy? Is that you?" He asked, still not seeing anything, but the mysterious chiming grew louder and louder. Panic beginning to set in, Kova gets up and prepares to run once more before he hears someone speak out to him.

"Hey, kid. What're ya doin' here? Don't ya know it's dangerous here?" Kova turned to where he heard the voice, but still couldn't see anything.

"W-who's there? Are you going to hurt me?" Kova looked around and picked up a stick "I have a weapon, and I'm not afraid to hurt you!"

"Relax! I'm not gonna hurt ya. " The mysterious voice spoke once again seemingly from nowhere. All of a sudden, a small glow began to shine in midair. Kova stared curiously at the strange light. The glow grew brighter and brighter, until it was so brilliant, the dark forest looked as if it were daytime. Then, the glow began to diminish, and once it was completely gone, floating in the air where the glow had been, was a tiny person, with little wings.

"Wha-? You-you're a f-fa-fairy?!" Kova exclaimed. He had never seen a fairy in real life before. Come to think of it, no one had! Kova only ever saw pictures in illustrations and books.

"Right ya are kid! And it's my job to get stragglers like you outta this here forest! Now, if you would be so kind as to follow me." The fairy turned around and flew away. To where the strange fairy wanted to take him, Kova did not know. He pondered the thought of ignoring the fairy and finding is own way out, but after looking around he noticed the forest looked the same in all directions. Not only that, but the further the fairy drifted away, the darker it became. Kova deciding to trust the fairy, quickly ran in it's direction.

Kova and the fairy wandered through the woods for some time. Wondering where they could be going, Kova spoke up.

"Um, Mr. Fairy? Can you tell me where we're going?"

"Mr. Fairy? Wow kid, ya got some nerve! Mr. Fairy was my father! Ha, just kidding! Faires don't have fathers! But seriously, call me Nix!" The fairy, now known as Nix, chattered back to Kova. Kova thought he was rather annoying, but thought better than to say that aloud.

"Uh, okay. Nix? Do you know where we're going? This all looks the same to me." Kova asked again.

"Do I know where we're going? Sure I do! I live here don't I? I couldn't forget the layout of this forest even if I tried! Now let's see, the grove was this way right? Ha! I'm just kidding! It's just a little further up here!"

Kova rolled his eyes at the bad joke that Nix had made and kept trailing behind him. A few minutes later, Nix and Kova came to a large clearing in the center of the forest. "Here we are!" Nix said "Welcome to the Fairy Forest! This is where we all live!"

At that moment, many spots around the grove began to light up, like when Nix first appeared, and many fairies started suddenly appearing before the pair.

"More fairies! Wow!" Kova's eyes lit up when he took in the sight. So many tiny winged fairies dancing through the air, with each of them giving off a tiny glow, but when grouped with the others, seemed to light up the whole forest. Kova immediately thought back to the dream Lea had told him about, could she have received a vision? It is exactly as she described to him! Kova's thoughts about his sister however reminded him of his situation, and he quickly returned to his depressed state.

"Hey, why the long face kid? We made it! Now we can help you find your way back home!" Nix told Kova. "This way! I'll take you to the king!"

Nix led the child down a few paths, walking past the other fairies curious gazes, until they arrived at a large structure. Kova was amazed at the sheer size of it. It looked like a royal palace, made up of ten trees, each a different type, with massive trunks, reaching up into a tall pointed tower all the way past the tops of the other trees. Kova wondered if the point was visible from the outside of the forest.

"Hey, if you're done gawkin', come on inside!" Nix shouted. Kova snapped out of his trance and hurried toward the entrance where he was ushered inside. Upon entering the palace, Kova was now walking down a large hall, with many fairies standing guard on each side some 10 meters apart. When they reached the end of the great hall, Nix knocked on a door a few times causing the doors to open wide, except no one was standing on the other side.

This led to a large room where hundreds of fairies gathered around the the walls. At the end of the room was a platform with a rather large chair.

_This must be the throne room._ Kova thought to himself. He looked at the end of the room and saw that sitting on the throne appeared to be a person, except this one was very different from the fairies Kova had seen so far. He looked like a small child, a little taller than himself, with straight white hair that just barely reached his eyes. The childlike individual stood up to which a fairy to his right started to announce.

"All rise and keep your peace for the Fairy King, Dayra!" At that, all the fairies went quiet and averted their attention to the small person.

_King?! He looks no older than me! _Kova thought as the king began to pace from his throne straight to Kova himself.

When Dayra approached, Kova didn't know what to think, say, or even do.

"No need to be afraid. I can tell that you are lost, and we mean you no harm. However, we'd like to be left in peace, so I'm going to have to erase your memory of ever seeing us and transport you out of here." Dayra said as he raised his hand closer to Kova's face.

"Wait!" Kova exclaimed "You can't send me back out there!"

"And why not?" Dayra questioned with a stern look.

Kova hesitated for a moment, and then began to explain "Well, my village was attacked by a bunch of raiders, I was the only one who escaped. I was waiting just outside this forest for my family to come back, but more of those bandits showed up instead. I had to run in here or else they would have caught me! Also, I think they killed my family."

Dayra looked the boy in the eyes for a moment, as if trying to sense if he was lying. Then, as if he found what he was looking for, turned to one of the fairy guards.

"Go out and search the outside human village and see if what this child says is true." he commanded.

"Yes, my king!" The fairy flew up and out one of the palace windows. While they waited Dayra closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

"I don't sense any magic in my forest, so I doubt the invaders followed you inside." he opened his eyes and turned to fly back to his throne, where he sat and once again looked at Kova.

"Now, why don't you tell me about yourself while we wait for news about your home?". Kova noticed that Dayra's tone of voice changed from stern to soft, as if he were finally speaking to Kova like an actual child.

"Um, my name's Kova. I'm 5 years old." Kova started.

"Kova huh? You got a last name?"

"Uh, I do, it's Arnwald."

"Kova Arnwald. That's a fine name. Tell me, do you have any other family outside the village?"

"I don't think so. I asked my mom if I had an aunt or cousins, but she told me she was an only child, and her parents came from small families as well."

"I see." Dayra looked at the ground and furrowed his brow, thinking about what he should do with Kova.

A few minutes later, the guard fairy returned and landed in front of his king.

"Wing, do you have news?" Dayra asked.

"Sire, it is as the boy says. The village is completely burned to the ground, and I see no sign of survivors." He explained.

"Wait, what about my family? The last time I saw them, they were near the gate!" Kova pleaded to the guard for some good news about his family's fate.

Wing looked at Kova and spoke. "I'm sorry, but the remaining bodies were completely scorched for me to tell their genders, but I did see two bodies near the outside of the village. One looked like a woman, the other a man. I could tell there was a great battle in the area."

Kova was devastated. That had to be them. No one else was near the exit, they were only ones who made it that far. _So they are gone? Mom and Dad and- _Kova eyes shot open.

"Wait, you said two? But my sister was there too!" Kova said, reignited with hope.

"I did not see a child's body. She must have been taken." The guard replied bluntly.

"That means she's still alive! I can still go and save her!" Kova shouted with glee. He began to take off running before being stopped by Dayra.

"Do not be foolish child! These bandits are grown men, and ruthless from the sounds of it! If you go picking a fight, they'll cut you down without any effort!" the king flew in front of Kova and held him in place.

"I don't care! She's my sister, and I have to protect her! I failed her when I ran away, but I'm not going to this time!" Kova screamed as he tried to pry Dayra's hands off his shoulders.

"NO! You don't understand! Even if she is alive, she won't be for long! Best case scenario, she'll be sold as a slave to a far away country! I'm sorry, but you'll never see her again!" Dayra explained.

"But." Kova began "But, I'm her big brother. I'm supposed to protect her." losing his fight, he sunk to the ground and began crying once more.

Dayra looked at the sad sight and wished he could do more to help. _Wait, maybe I can. _He thought.

"Kova, I'm truly sorry about what happened to your family. If I could restore their lives, and your village to it's former state, I would do so in a wing beat. But, I do not possess such power. But what I can offer you, is a chance to get stronger."

Kova looked up at Dayra with a questionable look in his teary eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You can stay here and live with me. I will teach you all I know about your kind and magic so that when you leave here, you will be prepared to live on your own, and maybe find your sister."

"Wait, hold on Your Majesty!" Nix, the fairy from earlier, called form the back of the crowd. "Humans are forbidden to even enter the forest! To invite one to live among us is absolutely insane!"

"Mind your tongue!" Wing shouted "If he so desires, the king can invite a whole nations worth to live here!"

"But you know, we all know, what they're like! Sure, he's innocent now, but when he gets older, darkness will grow in his heart and he'll destroy us! It's their nature!" Nix replied.

The other fairies began to mutter among themselves. "He has a point. Human's are always a war with themselves. Even those bandits are human, and they attacked their own kind."

"Silence!" Dayra called out "Listen to yourselves! You're talking about sending a child, who has no means of defending himself, out in the wild!"

"But if he stays here, he will surely bring about our end! The death of his family is still fresh on his mind, and it will surely manifest darkness in his heart!" Nix argued once more.

"Not if I can prevent it." Dayra said as he looked to Kova. " I will take care of him myself, and teach him all he needs to know."

"But king!"

"That's enough! I have made my decision, and it is final!" Dayra shouted.

Nix flinched at the retaliation. "Of course, forgive me, my king."

"Alright, this concludes the Grove Meeting." Dayra turned to Kova and offered him his hand. "Come, I'll show you to where you will stay. You can give me your answer later, but I think it's best you get some sleep first.

"Um, okay." Kova said as he reached out to grab the king's hand. Dayra helped him up and escorted him out of the throne room. Kova felt uneasy about the words Nix and the other fairies spoke. He knew he was unwanted and unwelcome there, and didn't want to to inconvenience them. "Um, King Dayra?" He questioned.

"Please, call me Dayra. You are my guest now, and it would be tiring to remain so formal." he replied.

"Dayra, um, are you sure I should stay here with you? The others don't seem to like me very much."

"It's fine. They only believe what they have heard. Fairies rarely make themselves known to human eyes, and with good reason. But, that is another topic for another day. Here, you can stay in here."

Kova looked forward and realized they had already arrived at his room. When Dayra opened the door, Kova was amazed at how big it was! The room measured 150 meters by 200 meters, and had decorative artwork on the walls, which took the place of canvas paintings one would normally find. In the center of one wall, was a large opening for the window, but the glass was absent. This was on purpose, as fairies like to fly out the windows often, and rarely walk. And finally, centered on the back wall, was a rather large bed, with red blankets, blue pillows, and white sheets.

Kova was amazed at the sheer size of the room. He spun around to Dayra and began to frantically speak. "It's huge! This whole room is bigger than my entire house! Are you sure I can stay in here? Where will you stay?!"

Dayra clasped his hand over Kova's mouth, "It's fine. I have my own, bigger, room. This is just a spare in case I need any work done on mine. But for now, it's yours." He removed his hand and Kova began to speak again, but calmly this time.

"Thank you, I really like it."

"You're welcome. If you need anything, just call for me, and I will help you." Dayra began to turn, but before he could leave Kova spoke up again.

"Um, why are you doing this for me?" Kova asked, curious as to why the king is the only fairy who would help.

"I cannot simply abandon someone in need. Much less a child. It would weigh heavily on my conscious. Now, get some rest. I'll be back in the morning." And with that, the fairy king flew down the hall to his room.

Kova closed the door and turned to the massive bed before him. _And I thought my parents bed was big. This is ginormous! _He ran and jumped on the mattress, slid under the covers, and laid his head on the pillow. Upon laying down, Kova immediately fell asleep. He had a long day, and was in need of some much needed rest.

That night, Kova dreamt of his village. It was still there, as if nothing had happened! Gone were the rising pillars of smoke and flame, instead, the sun was shining brightley, everyone was going on their merry way to work, and children were running around playing. Kova ran in and saw his house, and standing in front of it was his family. His mother and father waved at him, and his little sister was calling out to him.

"_Big Brother! Come on! It's time for supper!" _Kova was overjoyed. He thought his family and his home were gone forever, but it seems that he just dreamed the whole thing. He ran to his family, embraced them, and shed many tears!

"_Big Brother?" _Kova turned to look at his sister, but was shocked at what he saw. No longer was it daytime, but night. The flames and smoke had returned. His sister had blood trailing down from her forhead over her face.

_"Why did you leave me? I kept calling for help, but you just kept running away." _Kova's eyes widened in horror.

"No, It's not my fault! Dad said he'd help you!" Kova looked over to his parents, "Right Dad?" The sight that Kova beheld was enough to make him vomit. His parents were still standing there, but their appearance was very different. Both of them were enveloped in fire. His mother, the arrow once again sticking out of her back, had her once beautiful long blonde hair replaced by short, burnt wisps. Her fair skin, black as coal. His father, appeared the same way, but instead of an arrow, had a knife protruding from his chest.

"_Kova, where did you go? Why didn't you help?" _His mother spoke in a raspy, unrecognizable voice.

"_You should've known I couldn't have beaten them on my own. You could've saved us, but you ran." _His father spoke in a deeper, similarly raspy voice.

"No, you're wrong! You told me to run!" Kova began to breathe heavily, "You promised me we'd be together again!"

_"I had to say that. No grown adult would ask a child to fight. But you could have stayed. You could have helped me. Now, we're dead, because you were a coward."_

"NO! YOU'RE WRONG! YOU'RE NOT REAL! NONE OF THIS IS REAL!" Kova screamed at the top of his lungs. He inhaled to catch his breath, but smoke was caught in his lungs. Kova began to suffocate, holding his neck, trying to breath normally.

_"If this isn't real, then wake up. Wake up Kova. Wake up!" _His family surrounded him, and began to grab his clothes, arms, legs, anything they could latch on to.

Kova tried to shout at them to get off, but he still couldn't breath. The only thing he could do was listen to their words.

"_WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE! UP!"_


End file.
